fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 128
Father's Memento is the 128th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. A distant relative of Lucy's arrives at Fairy Tail with a special case containing a memento that Lucy's father has left for her. After an exciting job capturing some bandits, Team Natsu heads back to the guild and accidentally activate the memento, which leads Lucy to think that her father has left a riddle behind for her to solve. Summary An old man wakes up from a dream of a masked teddy bear engulfed in flames. A girl is later on a train with a case. Subsequently, at the Magic Council Headquarters, Lahar talks to Gran Doma about several cases of churches being destroyed. Gran tells Lahar to find and arrest the culprit, otherwise the Enforcement Corps' name will be tarnished. In the Fairy Tail guild hall, Lucy reads the news about the church bombings and notices Lahar. Suddenly, Natsu picks up a scent and Romeo enters and says that Lucy has a visitor and points out Lucy to the girl who was on the train. Lucy asks who the girl is, and she tearfully introduces herself as Michelle Lobster, pointing out that she's Lucy's cousin, with all of Fairy Tail completely surprised by this. Happy thinks that Michelle is Jude's illegitimate daughter, however Michelle says that the Heartfilia family and the Lobster family are distantly related. When Lucy inquires as to what is in the case she's got, Michelle says that the case contains a memento of Lucy's father. Michelle had known Lucy's father and was there for his passing, and she tells Lucy that he asked her to pass the case on to her. Lucy wonders what is in the case, with Michelle stating that she doesn't know, as she was just told to give it to Lucy. Lucy opens the case and finds a strange object wrapped in bandages, which she unwraps to reveal a mechanical gear of some description. Natsu says that the gear has a Magic feel to it, as it was the scent he caught earlier, however Carla is terrified upon seeing the bandaged stick. Lucy and Michelle later walk to Lucy's Apartment, and as they do they talk about Fairy Tail. Michelle says that Uncle Jude would have been proud of Lucy, with Lucy smiling in thanks. In Lucy's house, Michelle looks around as Lucy makes some tea, whilst she talks to Michelle about her parents and Michelle being her relative. Michelle talks about Lucy having a dream for the future and how she is happy as a Mage, saying that she has no dream. Lucy then asks Michelle whether she wants to live with her for a little while, and Michelle accepts as she cries. Lucy later writes about Michelle working at Fairy Tail as well as living with her to her mother in a letter. Later, Asuka as well as Alzack, Bisca and Makarov arrive at Fairy Tail, talking to Lucy about Natsu asking her to help in catching some bandits. Michelle asks whether she can partake in this job. Lucy warns her that it's dangerous but Michelle insists as she wants to see what it's like being a Mage. After some encouragement from the other, Lucy tells Michelle that she can come along. Gray later reads the job details, with Lucy visibly scared. Erza arrives with a "borrowed" wagon and starts to explain the plan she has come up with to capture the bandits. When Natsu rejects the plan due to him having to travel in a cart, Michelle saves Erza from ripping Natsu apart by saying that she will take Natsu's position and act as a decoy in the plan. Though the others are a little hesitant, they eventually agree. They soon put Erza's plan go into action, with Michelle taking the reins of the wagon and leading the cart into the bandits territory. After a failed attempt by Lucy to seduce the bandits with her sex appeal, Team Natsu attack, with the bandits quickly being destroyed. Michelle becomes completely dazzled about Team Natsu being so strong. Meanwhile, back at Fairy Tail, Wakaba talks to Macao about the memento. Laki arrives and reads the report about Michelle's family to Macao, Carla and Wakaba. Lahar investigates another of the churches being destroyed, with a mysterious figure seeing him and laughing. Michelle talks to Lucy about possibly putting in a guild request to solve the mystery behind the memento, with Lucy saying it's a great idea and asking Macao whether it's ok. Whilst Natsu and Lucy discuss the job and Carla still appears distraught by the memento, Michelle accidentally drops the gear. Before anyone can pick it up, the memento starts levitating and runes begin to appear on it, however as Levy and Freed are not present, no-one is able to read them. When they ask Makarov if he will, Makarov asks Lucy to not get involved, however Lucy states that she wants to solve the riddle which her father has left her. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Team Natsu vs. Bandits‎ (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora * ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} Spells used * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used * |Etowāru Furūgu}} Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes